Diario de fracasos
by CallMeSherlock
Summary: Kaito es un chico de 17 años, y está, como muchos, harto de su rutina, mas rápido de lo que piensa su vida dará un giro inesperado y tendrá que vivir en dos vidas completamente diferentes y enfrentarse contra lo mas importante de su vida, escondiendo su identidad.
1. Destino escrito a lápiz

**_Capítulo 1_**

_Destino escrito a lápiz. _

Hola, Mi nombre es Kaito Shion, ¿Qué podría decir de mí? Soy un dedicado músico, o como todos me ven, un simple chico de instituto, el cual simplemente se dedica a estudiar, luego en sus ratos libres va a «clases de música», lo que para todos son simples clases extras, para mí, son ratos que me devuelven la vida.

Lunes, 25 de marzo de 2013

Hola primavera, hola época en que las flores florecen, los días son mas largos, hace más calor, en fin… ¡Primavera! O como yo le diría: la época en la que todo el mundo anda con el «Romeo y Julieta» atravesado en los pensamientos.

Las chicas locas porque «La primavera es la época del amor» y los chicos porque se las van a poder ligar, sean realistas y acepten que es totalmente cierto, o por lo menos en la mayoría de los casos.

Aproveché este «hermoso» lunes para ir al instituto a un «divertido» día más estudiando con mis «amiguitos»… … … ¿Di un poco de asco?

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Luego de estar tres horas en clases tuvimos un descanso, o como todo el mundo le llama, recreo, pasé el tiempo con mi mejor amiga Luka Megurine.

– ¡Vamos a fugarnos Kai! –Susurró con euforia.

– Estas loca… –seguí haciendo resúmenes para estudiar.

– ¡Vamos idiota! De todos modos no tenemos nada importante luego y dos profesores no vienen –me sacudió.

– Ni loc… –me quede con la palabra en la boca ya que Luka me jaló del brazo y corrió hacia uno de los muros del instituto.

– ¡Para! –Grité –prefiero quedarme aquí.

–Falso…–Lamentablemente logro sacarme de ahí, no tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad y menos si realmente quiero hacerlo.

Me dijo que me llevaría a uno de sus lugares favoritos, y así fue, una especie de cascada, la cual era más que preciosa.

– ¿Qué te parece? –Rió y me echó agua en la cara.

– ¡Es hermosa! –me sequé la cara aún deslumbrado por aquel paisaje.

– ¿Porque jamás me trajiste aquí?

Martes, 26 de marzo de 2013

«No aguanto a las personas pesimistas, no se si es porque yo soy positivo a pesar de que la vida lo único que haga es usarme de saco de boxeo, sin compasión y con todas sus fuerzas, intento estar alegre y sonreír porque se que algún día después de tanto sufrir, recibiré algo bueno. Pero no puedo, lo siento por fallarte, pero… ¿Sabes? He sido fuerte, y gracias a ti aun mas, solo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que me amas, no necesito escucharlo mil veces, solo una vez, profunda y verdadera, eres demasiado perfecta, todo quieres hacerlo preciso y marcado y yo… yo soy un simple inútil que intenta enamorarte, cuando tropiezas lloras sentada en el piso y no te levantas hasta que estés bañada en lágrimas y te hayas cansado de tanto llanto, levántate idiota, levántate pequeña, levántate, verás que todo irá mejor, y a la próxima no corras, que pocos pueden mantener el equilibrio corriendo con los ojos cerrados.»

– Soy demasiado cursi –Suspiré y cerré con mucho cuidado la carta que hace unos segundos escribía pensando en Luka, tengo mil como esas.

Puede que esté confesando con esto que me gusta mi mejor amiga, pero no, aunque parezca no, solo le tengo un profundo cariño, es mi mejor amiga, y la he visto caer más de mil veces y la he levantado otras mil.

Hoy era un maravilloso y hermoso día sin clases, tiempo para mi mismo, tiempo para descansar de la misma de rutina que sinceramente, aburre.

Me senté frente a mi teclado y coloqué delicadamente las manos sobre él. Cerré los ojos, por alguna razón sentí que estábamos conectados, si, es un teclado, lo se. Empecé a tocar, canciones que me llenaban el alma de lágrimas, y luego de varios intentos de retenerlas, las dejaba resbalar por mi mejilla. Dependo de aquellas notas que sonaban afinadas en mi oído, que tan suavemente acariciaban mi corazón disminuyendo su dolor.

– ¡KAITO! –Gritó mi madre enfurecida desde la cocina. – Espero que no se te haya olvidado tu compromiso de esta tarde Shion, ¡ya es tarde!

Y efectivamente, se me había olvidado que mi padre quería que fuera con el a un compromiso familiar, mas rápido que inmediatamente estaba vestido.

– ¡Adiós mamá! –Salí por la puerta corriendo a toda velocidad, y me dirigí a la parada de buses, ya que faltaban unos dos minutos para que llegara el siguiente bus.

Al llegar tropecé y me caí, como un completo idiota, para mi suerte las personas que estaban en la parada no me vieron, ya que estaban subiendo al bus. Me levanté y me incorporé a la fila, subí y me senté al fondo, extrañamente el bus estaba casi vacío, éramos tres personas.

Tenía tanto sueño que apenas sabía a que parada iba.

…

Luego de unos minutos noté que no estaba en rumbo hacia donde debería ir, y miré por la ventana, estaba muy lejos de mi casa, casi al otro lado de la cuidad, pero ¿Qué…?

De pronto, ya no sabía ni quien era.

…

Desperté en una especie de habitación, estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver nada, intente hablar y no podía, algo cubría mi boca, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan raro?

–Levántate, no grites –Dijo firmemente una misteriosa voz.

Vi mi vida, pasar por delante de mis ojos.


	2. Temor, amor, dolor

_**Capítulo 2**_

_Temor, amor, dolor._

Un arma me amenazaba, presionándome cada vez más el cuello, mis manos estaban atadas, sentía un dolor muy grande y al mismo tiempo mucho miedo. No podía parar de temblar, una cinta asfixiaba mi corazón, y las ganas de llorar eran más que excesivas.

En la oscuridad, fue apareciendo poco a poco una cara muy familiar, ojos violetas, y cabello del mismo color; piel blanca, pálida…

Hermano…-Susurró impresionado- ¿Quién fue el idiota?… Él no es.

Con una navaja corto la soga que mantenía mis manos inmóviles, limpió mi boca, la cual estaba llena de sangre y retiró al hombre que me apuntaba con un arma. Logré respirar, aún no entendía que pasaba.

–Pero… ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunté, intentando volver a la calma.

–Cosas que no debes saber hermano…–Respondió sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos, me puse de pie, mis piernas me temblaban.

–Espero que abras la boca si no quieres que sea a la fuerza pequeño –amenacé, sabía que lo que escondía Taito no podía ser bueno.

–Kaito, no te diré nada, solo… te pido, por favor…. Cuida a Luka. –Se dio la vuelta y lo cogí del brazo.

–Taito…

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

…

Desperté en mi habitación, no recuerdo haber llegado aquí.

PROTEGERLA

La única opción que me queda es escuchar a mi hermano, y por una vez en la vida, hacerle caso.

Estoy… muy enamorado de ella, solo somos amigos, pero llevo tanto tiempo amándola.

A ella le gusta otro, y además, a él también le gusta ella – ¡Oh! si que perfecto (nótese el sarcasmo) –El amor es realmente una guerra.

¿Enamorarla? Imposible, ¿Dejar de amarla? Imposible, ¿Protegerla? Debo hacerlo.

Por algo mi hermano está preocupado, sabe que algo no va bien.

Miercoles, 27 de marzo de 2013

Metido como todos los días en el mismo frío y aburrido instituto, pronto lograré salir de aquí, con suerte, este será mi último año antes de la universidad. Me quedé mirando a mi libro, solo veía letras borrosas, mi mente estaba en donde era feliz, soñando todo el día.

– ¡KAITO SHION! –Me desperté con los alarmantes gritos de mi profesora –¿Podría usted responderme la pregunta?

(Suena el timbre para el cambio de clases)

–Sí, maestra, le responderé mañana –colgué mi mochila sobre mis hombros y salí de clases.

Caminé a un ritmo considerado por la sociedad como LENTO, para mí, era más rápido que Usain Bolt, estaba tan distraído, que me podía pasar tranquilamente un camión por encima que no me iba a dar cuenta. Pero, era como si algo me cegara, y solo la viera a ella… Hermoso cabello rosado; perfectos ojos azules; sonrisa, oh, su sonrisa es deslumbrante, y pensar que no es un ángel caído sin alas.

Alguien besaba su boca…

Alguien poseía su cintura…

Alguien acariciaba su cabello…

– ¡Hey tú! Hijo de… –tardé mas en decirle la profesión de su madre que en golpearlo en el centro de su perfecta cara de imbécil.

Su nariz sangraba, mis manos me dolían, podía presenciar perfectamente como se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. ¿Qué he hecho?

– ¡Kaito! ¿¡Pero que haces!? –lloraba Luka mientras me gritaba.

Salí corriendo hasta el final del pasillo, empujé la puerta y salí al patio, me escondí en el jardín, ¿Por qué lo hice? De verdad no entiendo que me pasa…

Al volver a clase todos me miraban; mis nudillos estaban rojos e inflamados, realmente lo había golpeado con fuerza. Ignoré todas las miradas que se clavaban en mi y me senté en mi sitio, saque mis libros y leí uno hasta que la profesora entró en clases. Y así transcurrió todo mi día.

************En casa****************

(La noche de ese mismo día)

¿Tortura? Una tortura es: tenerte a diez centímetros de mí y no poder besarte, rozar tus delicados labios; no poder abrazarte, ni poder acariciarte mientras te refugias en mis brazos; no poder decirte, que eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida.

– No escribo mas que estupideces –suspiré y solté mi lápiz sobre la hoja de papel.

De repente empecé a oír los gritos de una mujer.


End file.
